1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) shield plug, and particularly to an EMI shield plug for efficiently engaging a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and an enclosure for grounding purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To ensure proper functioning in an environment having a high concentration of electromagnetic signals, a computer or a peripheral device usually has grounding and shielding means for eliminating the adverse effects of EMI. An electrical component mounted on a PCB is electrically connected to a grounding path of the PCB. The grounding path on the PCB is connected to a metal enclosure to form a full circuit path for eliminating electrical charges. Pertinent examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,608,611 and 5,620,290.
Referring to FIG. 1, conventional grounding means includes a hole 60 defined in a PCB 6, a screw 8, a conductive gasket 9, and an aperture 71 defined in a metal enclosure 7. A conductive pad 61 is disposed proximate the hole 60 of the PCB 6 for electrically engaging with the gasket 9. The gasket 9 defines a petaloid opening 91. In assembly, the screw 8 extends through the aperture 71, the opening 91 and the hole 60 to secure the enclosure 7, the gasket 9 and the PCB 6 together. Thus, the pad 61 is electrically connected to the enclosure 7 for grounding purposes. However, screw threads of the screw 8 are manufactured using a turner. Such a manufacturing process is time and cost inefficient.